Amor de verano
by mitzy.cruz-chan
Summary: ¿Les ha pasado? enamorarse de alguien y enterarse que vive muy lejos de ti. a mi si, pasen y lean mi pequeño amor de verano historia contada por akane


_**y**_ _ **uju mi primera historia larga! Bueno mas o menos XD**_

 _ **¿no aman cuando les dejan de tarea redactar un cuento? ¡YO SI! a mis compañeros y ami nos dejaron hacer una antología y como mi amiga no tiene creatividad le tuve que regalar uno de mis cuentos :P**_

 _ **Eso fue extra XD**_

 _ **Ahora si la historia es sobre ranma y akane en un mundo alterno, la historia nació gracias a mis últimas vacaciones, lástima que no paso así T-T**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. = cambio de esena

\- = diálogos

()= notas mias

Primera canción - watch?v=VfEuv87zloY

Segunda canción - watch?v=RkljGVr9r3c

Tercera canción - watch?v=PzDE63Pvc3E

 _ **En las dos primeras canciones solo ocupo el coro, en la tercera use solo las partes que quise XD**_

 _ **Creo que es todo… disfruten la lectura :D**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **AMOR DE VERANO**

¿Les ha pasado? enamorarse de alguien y enterarse que vive muy lejos de ti.

¿Conocen aquella sensación de querer volver a ver a alguien? Y no poder por la distancia.

¿Han tenido aquellos amores de verano que solo son pasajeros? pero llegan a ser una de las más hermosas relaciones que llegan a tener

Son de esos amores inocentes de los que ya casi no existen, amores que solo pasan en las novelas, pues yo tuve mi pequeña novela de amor este verano.

Conocí al amor de mi vida, y no lo puedo ver porque vivimos lejos el uno del otro. Pero qué tal si les cuento lo que paso...

Nos conocimos en la playa más bien en el hotel, él iba con sus padres y yo con los míos, a mí me toco una habitación abajo de la suya, en los cuartos había un pequeño balcón con vista a la piscina, era el segundo día que yo está en el hotel, pero el calor no me dejaba dormir, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, eran como eso de las 2 de la madrugada y en medio de esa opaca luz que daban los focos de la piscina y la luz de la luna escuche el sonido de una guitarra y una hermosa voz, primero pensé que estaba alucinando por el sueño, pero cuando voltee para arriba ahí estaba él, no me sorprendió mucho que alguien que cantara tan bien estuviera ahí, lo que me sorprendió realmente fue la canción; esa canción es una de mis favoritas y muy poco conocida, casi nadie conoce a este cantante ya que es un chico que escribe y sube sus canciones a YouTube, fue por eso que al escuchar el cómo cantaba me quede hipnotizada y no pude evitar cantar con el último coro.

Sin importar dónde estés, o quien seas,

Lo que siento no cambiará.

No quiero volver a verte triste otra vez,

A tu lado yo me mantendré.

Aun si tuvieras mil y un enemigos,

No los dejaré a ti llegar.

Te amo eso y más, siento mucho más,

Primero fuiste tú y la última eres tú...

Quien tenga mis besos.

Al finalizar la canción me volteo a ver, yo no sabía que hacer, había cantado en voz alta y eso es algo que nunca había hecho, solo en mi cuarto me atrevo a alzar la voz para cantar y ahora acababa de cantar con un completo extraño.

-conoces a Felipe waldhorn?- fue lo primero que me dijiste, Yo solo moví la cabeza afirmativamente

\- ¡genial! nunca había conocido a alguien que lo escuchara. A ver si conoces esa, también tienes que conocer esta- no sé si fue mi imaginación o fue porque estaba medio dormida pero podía jurar que vi un brillo en sus ojos, uno realmente hermoso. Y volvo a cantar.

-si para el amor hubiera un manual sería tan genial

Podría por fin entender los problemas que tuve ayer

O un profesor que me diera la fórmula de ¡amar!

-si sumamos tu y yo resulta amor de verdaaad…

Otra vez lo hice, cante con él pero ahora un pequeño fragmento sin su voz, se puede decir que cante yo sola.

-jajá ¡enserio te la sabes! oye ¿quieres bajar a la piscina? solo a platicar un rato se ve que tú tampoco puedes dormir.

-¿no me vas a hacer nada? -a pesar de que se veía que era un chavo de mi edad, pregunté en tono de burla, pero también para sentirme un poco más segura

-jajá claro que no, si intento algo me golpeas con la guitarra ¿te parece?-

-está bien- no pude evitar sonreír, la sonrisa de él era bastante contagiosa

No se cómo le hice pero logre salir del cuarto sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta...

Él llegó primero ya estaba sentado en uno de los camastros que estaban a lado de la piscina, yo me senté a lado de él bueno no tan cerca.

\- genial si bajaste! como tardaste pensé que no lo ibas a hacer-

-es que tenía que salir sin que me oyeran, perdón por hacerte esperar- me disculpe.

-jajá no te preocupes, me llamo Ranma ¿ y tú?

-me llamo Akane

\- un placer Akane, dime ¿cómo conociste a Felipe?

\- ha pues yo…

Empezamos a hablar de mis gustos y sus gustos, comida, programas, música, hobbies y más; fue fabulo-so ver que teníamos muchas cosas en común y muy pocas a las que no, y antes de darnos cuenta ya eran las 4 de la madrugada, me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi cuarto y nos despedimos solo con la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya como eso a de las 7:30 cuando toda mi familia ya estaba acomodando las cosas para ir a la playa, me tuve que levantar a fuerza me sorprendió bastante que nadie se diera cuenta de lo de anoche, pensé que tal vez aunque sea uno había oído las carcajadas que soltamos. Pero no, ni un solo comentario.

Antes de irnos como mis sobrinos (imagínense a los hijos de kasumi y el doctor tofu *w* ) que se metieron a la piscina desde temprano fui a hablarles para que se secaran y nos fuéramos a la playa, y en uno de los camastros el mismo en el que estaba en la noche él estaba acostado boca arriba. Me acerque y lo salude y empezamos a hablar de nuevo hasta que mi padre y el suyo nos hablaron, ese día fuimos a playas diferentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar de nuevo al hotel mi familia y yo nos metemos a la piscina y cuando él y su familia llegaron también se metieron y empezamos a jugar voleibol dentro de la piscina, gracias que no era fecha feriada y al estar en la zona hotelera no había mucha gente así que teníamos todo el hotel para nosotros.

Después de un tiempo el saco su guitarra de su cuarto obviamente no la llevo a la playa, y empezó a tocar canciones que la mayoría de mi familia y la suya conocían. Al finalizar la mini fiesta que organizamos cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación yo después de bañarme caí como tronco en mi cama ya no supe que fue lo que paso después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente después de arreglar las cosas nos dirigimos a la playa en donde tanto su padre como el mío decidieron que iríamos a la misma.

¡fue un día fantástico¡ nos metimos a bucear, nos subimos a la banana y estuvimos comiendo mariscos hasta no poder más, todas mis hermanas son mayores que yo y todos sus hermanos son menores que él, (ahora imagínense a ryoga y mouse pequeños XD ) así que solo él y yo éramos de la misma edad y a pe-sar de habernos conocido no hace mucho, podíamos hablar como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, al regresar al hotel sucedió lo mismo que la noche pasada solo que después de la pequeña fiesta él y yo nos quedamos afuera hablando como la primera vez no sé a qué hora nos dormimos pero los dos despertamos en los camastros al lado de la piscina con unas toallas cubriéndonos como si fueran cobijas. Ese era el último día mío en la playa él se quedaría otro más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A eso de las 11:00 mi familia ya había arreglado todo para regresar a casa, y ya sea por suerte o desgracia la camioneta en la que ellos estaban viajando se descompuso, así que pasaron toda esa mañana en el hotel o al menos hasta que yo me fui; intercambiamos teléfonos, Facebook y whatsapp ¡bendita tecnología! Al menos así podría seguir hablando con él.

Antes de irme nos asomamos en el que había sido mi balcón por esos días y ahí nos despedimos con una de nuestras canciones favoritas de Felipe. Esta vez fui yo la que empezó a cantar.

-El viento es limpio y fresco entre las nubes te veo en todos lados me alcanzas te me metiste en la piel entre las flores y el mar siempre está el recuerdo de ayer de ayer

-Fuiste lo mejor que viví de principio a fin, llegar en tu presencia en una canción y aunque estés lejos de aquí en mi mente te hallaré

\- sí es que viene otra vez mi corazón completo te entregare por los momentos llenos de tu ser, porque tu amor es especial...

Fue el último verso y el primer beso que nos dimos, fue corto y suave pero nunca había tenido un beso así en mi vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar la hora de irme no pude hacer nada más que abrazarlo fuerte y después subirme a la camioneta.

Este fue mi pequeño amor de verano, no fue largo pero fue una de las relaciones más lindas que he tenido y lo bueno es que la sigo conservando. Físicamente nos vemos muy pocas veces pero siempre podemos hablar por video chat o whatsapp. Lo vuelvo a decir ¡bendita tecnología! que me ha dejado seguir con mi novela romántica con este pequeño amor de verano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Sinceramente me siento orgullosa de ente trabajo pero siempre es bueno escuchar la opinión de los demás, dejen Review :3**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima historia**_


End file.
